Did he know?
by Lilya
Summary: My brother's gone. He's no more here...And I can't help but wondering...
1. Default Chapter

**Did he know?**

He had kept his mind from making that question for a long time, but now he couldn't ignore it anymore. Even now, while he was inside his city and tried in vain to rest, doubt gripped his mind and his heart.

His father's words kept echoing into his head: "Faramir should have left and not him!…Faramir should have left and not him!…Faramir should have left…"

Left to follow a dream, in search of Imladris and of the Sword That Was Broken…And instead he found Isildur's Bane on his way.

Faramir bowed his head. 'Boromir, my poor brother…'

His mind came back to the never-ending discussions to decide which one of the two brothers should take the road to the House of the Elves…When he had heard that his father wanted to send him, really him, he had felt a great joy: he had deceived himself his father had finally understood he was no more a silly boy with his head in the clouds, he had grown up, he had become a man…But his brother had set himself against it.

In that moment, he had hated Boromir.

'This is not your task!' he had wanted to shout him, but had kept his mouth shut.

But if he had managed to hold his tongue, it couldn't be told the same for his eyes: he was sure that what he had thought and what he had felt in that moment had been written too clearly in his eyes. And Boromir had met his gaze and read there all that his mouth didn't dare to say but his mind couldn't help but think…He couldn't forget the hurt expression that crossed his brother's face.

Now he knew that in that moment, in that crossing of glances, Boromir had tried to tell him something…But he didn't want to listen, he was too angry.

He didn't understand.

He couldn't help but wondering what would have happened if he had gone instead of his brother.

When he had said goodbye to Boromir for the last time at the gates he had had the feeling that he would never saw him again, a feeling he had immediately banished…Now he knew clearly that if he had gone instead of him probably he would have met the same fate, if not a worse one.

That was the reason why he couldn't help but wondering if, thanks to the Seeing Stone, his father knew – or at least suspected – what fate awaited the leaver.

This suspect tormented him: on one hand he thought it was absurd, his father couldn't foresee such a thing not even using the Palantir…but on the other he couldn't help but wondering.

That question was usually followed by another one very similar, except for the subject.

Did Boromir know?

Had he insisted so much to go because of this, to protect him again?

His brother had never treated him like a stupid child…well, maybe sometimes but that was an older brother's prerogative. Like it is an older brother's prerogative protect the younger. It was a duty that Boromir had never failed at. And so he had done twice "simply" leaving instead of him.

Twice, yes: first taking his place into the journey to Imladris and what came from that, then saving him from the same Ring he, Boromir, couldn't resist.

He couldn't blame his brother for his fall: the One Ring, however small and harmless it may seem, held into himself a great mesmeric power and had his own evil mind.

He knew, he had felt it into his head during the small amount of time the Bearer and his servant spent with him in Ithilien…There had been a moment when he had almost fallen into the Ring's web: he wasn't sure he would have been able to resist if Sam hadn't reminded him what that thing had been for his beloved brother.

Afterwards, he had imposed himself to always remember what had happened to Boromir to avoid temptation: it had worked and so, even indirectly, Faramir had been protected by his older brother again.

These were the thoughts that ran through his head at night and didn't let him sleep. Thoughts that gravitated around the two most important people in his life, as usual.

Thoughts summed up in one question.

Did he know?

Even if he would never admit it, Faramir knew the answer very well, however he kept on searching for it because it wasn't the kind of answer he could bear.

He preferred being tortured by his doubts, because that simple syllable would have surely destroyed him.

One syllable, three simple letters.

Yes.

That was the answer to his question. But nobody said he had to like it.


	2. Original Italian Version

Titolo: Did he know

Titolo: Did he know?

Autore: Lilya

Mail: 

Riassunto: Angst. Boromir è morto, lasciando suo fratello Faramir da solo ad affrontare la guerra e il padre. E Faramir, riconsiderando quanto è accaduto, non può fare meno di porsi all'infinito quest'angosciosa domanda…

Protagonisti: Faramir, Boromir, Denethor.

Pairing: nessuno

Rating: PG

**Did he know?**

Per molto tempo aveva impedito alla sua mente di formulare quella domanda, ma ora non poteva più fare finta di niente. Il dubbio attanagliava la sua mente e il suo cuore anche ora, mentre si trovava tra le mura della sua città e cercava invano di riposare.

Le parole di suo padre continuavano a riecheggiare nella sua mente: Faramir doveva partire e non lui!…Faramir doveva partire e non lui!…Faramir doveva partire…

Partire per inseguire un sogno, alla ricerca di Imladris e della Spada Che Fu Rotta…e invece aveva trovato il Flagello di Isildur sulla sua via!

Faramir abbassò il capo. "Boromir, povero fratello mio…"

La sua mente riandò alle interminabili discussioni per decidere chi dei due avrebbe dovuto prendere la via per la casa degli Elfi…Quando aveva sentito che suo padre voleva mandare lui, proprio lui, si era sentito invadere da una grande gioia: si era illuso che finalmente suo padre avesse capito che non era più il ragazzino scemo con la testa tra le nuvole di una volta, che era cresciuto, era diventato un uomo…Ma suo fratello si era opposto.

In quel momento aveva odiato Boromir: "Non spetta a te questo compito!" avrebbe voluto urlargli, ma aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa.

Ma se era riuscito a tenere a freno la lingua, lo stesso non si poteva dire per i suoi occhi: era certo che nei suoi occhi fosse espresso fin troppo chiaramente cosa pensava e cosa provava in quel momento.

E Boromir aveva incontrato il suo sguardo e vi aveva letto tutto quello che la sua bocca non osava dire ma la sua mente non poteva trattenersi dal pensare.…Non riusciva a dimenticare l'espressione ferita che era comparsa per un attimo sul volto di suo fratello.

Ora sapeva che in quel momento, in quell'incrociarsi di sguardi, Boromir aveva cercato di dirgli qualcosa…Ma lui non aveva voluto ascoltare, era troppo arrabbiato.

Non aveva compreso.

Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse andato lui al posto di suo fratello.

Quando aveva salutato Boromir per l'ultima volta ai cancelli aveva avuto la sensazione che non l'avrebbe più rivisto, un presentimento che aveva subito scacciato…Ora sapeva con chiarezza che se fosse andato lui al suo posto probabilmente avrebbe incontrato il medesimo destino, se non uno peggiore.

Per questo non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se, grazie alla Pietra Veggente, suo padre sapesse – o per lo meno sospettasse – quale sorte attendeva colui che sarebbe partito.

Questo sospetto lo tormentava: da un lato pensava che era assurdo, suo padre non poteva prevedere una cosa del genere neanche usando il Palantir…ma dall'altro non poteva fare a meno di porsi quella domanda, alla quale di solito ne seguiva un'altra molto, molto simile se non per il soggetto.

Boromir sapeva?

Era per questo che aveva tanto insistito per andare, per proteggerlo ancora?

Suo fratello non l'aveva mai trattato come un bambino scemo…va bene, magari qualche volta ma quella era una prerogativa dei fratelli maggiori. Così come è una prerogativa dei fratelli maggiori proteggere i minori.

Era un dovere a cui Boromir non aveva mai mancato. E così aveva fatto per ben due volte "semplicemente" partendo al posto suo.

Due volte, sì: una nel viaggio ad Imladris e in tutto quello che ne era derivato, la seconda da quell'Anello a cui lui, Boromir, non aveva saputo resistere.

Non riusciva a condannare il fratello per la sua caduta: l'Unico Anello, per quanto piccolo e apparentemente innocuo, racchiudeva dentro di sé un potere ipnotico e una mente propria.

Lo sapeva, l'aveva sentito nella sua testa nel poco tempo in cui il Portatore e il suo servo erano stati presso di lui nell'Ithilien…E c'era stato un momento in cui era quasi caduto nella rete dell'Anello: non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a resistere se Sam non gli avesse ricordato ciò che quell'oggetto era stato per il suo amato fratello.

Dopo, si era imposto di ricordare sempre ciò che era accaduto a Boromir per evitare di cadere in tentazione: aveva funzionato e così, anche se indirettamente, Faramir era stato protetto ancora una volta da suo fratello maggiore.

Questi erano i pensieri che si agitavano nella sua mente quella notte e gli impedivano di dormire. Pensieri che gravitavano attorno alle due persone più importanti della sua vita, come sempre. Pensieri riassumibili in un'unica domanda.

Lo sapeva?

E anche se non l'avrebbe ammesso mai, lui quella risposta la conosceva bene, eppure continuava a cercarla perché non era il tipo di risposta che era in grado di sopportare.

Preferiva essere tormentato dai dubbi, perché quella semplice sillaba l'avrebbe sicuramente distrutto.

Una sillaba, due semplice lettere.

Sì.

Era quella la risposta alla sua domanda. Ma non era detto che dovesse piacergli.


End file.
